


All I Want for Christmas is You

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Christmas, Feels, Fluff and Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When the Marauders decide to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, Sirius only has one thing on his Christmas list.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests! :)

“Remus! Remus wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Fifth year Sirius screamed, crawling onto the bed and jumping on the mattress, shaking Remus’ shoulders and prying open his eyes with two rough fingers. 

Remus was not a morning person, but everyone should be a morning person on Christmas morning, especially when Sirius is around. The boys had planned to go home for the holidays, but when Sirius quietly said that he’d rather stay at the castle for Christmas, James and Remus weren’t about to leave him alone. Their parents were disappointed, of course, but the prospect of having the castle all to themselves was more than appealing.

“C’mon, Moony, there’s presents downstairs!” James chimed in, launching himself onto the bed beside Sirius. He righted his glasses and laughed as Remus groaned, tugging the covers over his head. “Get up already!”

“I can’t get up with you two sitting on me,” he mumbled, pushing the boys off him and rubbing his knuckles in his eyes.

Sirius laughed, combing his fingers through Remus’ unruly bedhead, his golden curls tousled around every which way. Remus’ cheeks tinted a pale pink as he watched Sirius through long lashes, lost in the way the little Christmas lights strung around their room twinkled in his eyes. “You’re a mess. C’mon.”

The boys stumbled downstairs, and it was only then that Remus realized Sirius and James were wearing matching pajamas, printed with little owls and cardinals and snowflakes, absolutely looking like a pair of brothers. Remus wasn’t sure how their parents managed to do it, but there was a mountain of gifts piled underneath the scrawny Christmas tree in the common room. It was the biggest tree they could fit underneath the Invisibility Cloak after Filch banned them from bringing a house-sized evergreen into the castle, but the branches were decorated by a hundred ornaments, almost hiding the pine needles entirely.

“Here,” Sirius said, pushing a present wrapped in red and white wrapping into Remus’ hands.

“My mom got you a pair, too,” James added, adjusting the collar on his pajama shirt. “And she sent you these.”

Remus was hit with the staggering aroma of homemade chocolates and fudge, layers and layers of cookies and truffles underneath the parchment paper, and it was so strong that tears burned at his eyes. He missed waking up in his own bed with his parents already bustling in the kitchen, preparing the roast, but somehow, this was better, because he was here, with his chosen family. How could he not be happy while wearing matching pajamas like a ragtag group of Christmas bandits?

They opened presents in what could only be described as Christmas chaos, with as much zeal and excitement as when they still believed Santa shimmied down the chimney with Rudolph waiting on the roof. There was wrapping paper fluttering from the sky, a sea of tissue paper threatening to drown them, ribbon caught on the Christmas ornaments. Sirius had taken all the bows and stuck them on his head like some kind of festive hedgehog, and he shimmied his shoulders over to Remus while James was gawking over the new Quidditch jersey his parents bought him.

“I decided that I’m your gift for Christmas,” Sirius announced, patting his head of bows carefully.

Remus’ lips twisted in faux-hesitation. “I don’t know. It’s not really what I wanted.”

Sirius pouted, giving Remus a quick jab in the stomach before removing one of the bows and nestling it amidst his curls. “All I want for Christmas is you.” He grew quiet then, his thumb brushing Remus’ cheek, his tongue running over the length of his lips. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Thank you for wanting me,” Remus whispered, falling against Sirius’ chest and pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. Remus could taste the peppermints and sugary candy Sirius had eaten for breakfast, but more than that, he could feel Sirius melting into him, feel the way his hands found fistfuls of his pajamas, holding on like he’d never let go.

“Hey, if you’re gonna do that, at least open this first,” James groans, tossing a box at Sirius’ head.

“Is it a potion to make you disappear?” Sirius smirked, tearing off the paper.

“I can’t get that lucky, Pads.” Inside the box was a small sprig of mistletoe, held together with a little red bow and a blossom of baby’s breath. “You’re only allowed to use it when I’m not in the room, understand?”

“Thank you, James,” Remus laughed, tossing a ball of wrapping paper at him.

“My pleasure. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go raid the kitchen for some of those sticky bun things with the nuts, and when I get back, you two better still have those pajamas on.”

James slipped out of the common room, and no sooner was the door shut behind him did Sirius crawl into Remus’ lap and attack his lips, slowly and tentatively, savoring his warm breath and strong hands pressing into his hips.

It was a Christmas unlike any other, spent roaming the halls and skating on the frozen lake and breaking into McGonagall’s office to steal some of the crackers and tea she kept in her desk. The boys crafted toboggans out of some metal saucers they found in the greenhouse, and built a dangerously tall jump on a steep hill to sled down. Remus made Sirius go first, and the poor kid nearly shattered his tailbone with how much air he got from the jump, but nevertheless, he ran back up the hill to go at it again with an aloof grin spread on his face. Later, when the boys sat on the floor of the common room with their arms cradling their stomachs and their new pajamas fitting a little tighter from all the food they snuck out of the kitchen, they basked in the warm glow of a fire and listened to Christmas songs on the record player Remus bought Sirius until the moon hung low in the sky.

Remus was the last to fall asleep, too enthralled with watching the orange light flicker over Sirius’ face, rubbing soft circles on the back of his neck. Of course, he had loved the new books and mug that Sirius bought him, but that wasn’t the best gift. The best gift was this. Sitting here, sleeping on each other, listening to the snow tapping against the windows as it swirled from the sky. Sirius loved Remus, and god, did Remus love Sirius, too.


End file.
